


Stupid Fake Names

by wolf_fiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of blushing, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Isaac Lahey, Confident Isaac Lahey, Fake Names, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, coffee shop AU, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_fiction/pseuds/wolf_fiction
Summary: “you give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know ur real name bc you’re cute but here I am scrawling ‘batman’ onto your stupid cappuccino”orthe coffee shop au that alread excists a thousand times but i wrote it anyway





	Stupid Fake Names

The first time Isaac saw the cute stranger, he couldn’t help but stare. His cheeks turning red, and his breath stocking for a second. The guy was tall, lanky, and nearly tripped as he stepped over the threshold. He looked disheveled as he threw his hands around, talking to the girl that was following him, a petite looking brunette, with an Asian look to her.

‘Of course’, the curly haired Barista thought, ‘how could he not have a girlfriend’. But when the brunet boy ordered his coffee, and was flirting with him so blatantly, he changed his mind. Maybe the two of them weren’t a couple. So he flirted back, while scribbling ‘sherlock ‘ onto the cup of his coffee.

The next time the cute guy came in, he was alone. Making his way to the counter and ordering the same thing as last time, his gaze was focused on Isaac’s face. The boy felt his cheeks turning hot under the stare of the cute customer. Asking for his name, the boy replied ‘Lois Lane’ with a smirk on his face. Isaac refrained from rolling his eyes at the boy and wordlessly scribbled the name on the cup.

After grabbing his finished drink and a cookie that he bought with it, he winked at Isaac and walked out of the door, nearly crashing into the lady that was about to enter the store.

That day certainly wasn’t the last time the cute guy entered the Starbucks, and every time, he gave Isaac another stupid fake name to scrawl onto the paper cup. It was getting on his nerves, honestly. He just wanted to know the boys real name and ask him on a date. His coworkers already started teasing him about the boy, that always came while Isaac was on shift, and wanted to specifically be served by the curly haired worker,

So while he was writing ‘batman’ onto the guys stupid cappuccino, he decided to be bold, and in very small letters he wrote onto the bottom of the cup. A small smile played on his lips as he gave the mole covered boy his coffee, excited for the next time he came into the store, and at the same time wondering if his moles would be as numerous on the rest of his body as on his face.

Being lost in thought, he didn’t notice his blonde coworker coming up next to him and looking after his crush. “He has a nice ass” Jumping he told her “Fuck off Erica”, but with no real anger behind his words.

The cute guy took a bit longer that usual to return to the Starbucks. Long enough for Isaac to think that he was too bold and scared the guy off. But then on an especially slow day, the boy stumbled in, drenched from the rain, that was pouring down , and muttering to himself angrily.

“Hey stranger”, Isaac greeted him. The boy just huffed and ordered his usual cappuccino. “Your name?”, Isaac asked, a bit of hope in his voice. “Stiles”, disappointed the barista looked up, because that was definitely another fake name. His change of mood must have been pretty obvious, because the, still nameless, boy became frantic. “No, no, no! That’s actually my real name! I mean a nickname, but still. My real real name is just unpronounceable to most people, so I started to call myself Stiles, and you can’t believe how many people think I am kidding when I tell them my name It’s honestly so annoying- Hey, are you laughing at me?”

Chuckling, Isaac shook his head. “You’re cute” Stiles eyes widened and his skin became a soft pink color. “You know, my shift ends in 30 minutes, maybe we can hang out?”, he asked as he started to blush a similar shade. “Yes, definitely. I- I mean, yeah if you want to. I’ll just wait here” “Good”, Isaac gave him a soft smile and started to get to work on Stiles cappuccino.

The next time Stiles walked into the store, Isaac wordlessly wrote Mieczysław onto the cup and started to make the boys coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> i want to link my tumblr but i have no idea how to do that one here, so find me under wolf-fiction on tumblr


End file.
